Mahou Erinn Negima
by Sythe2
Summary: Magic. The single bond that ties worlds together and within two worlds, the energies of one being will send one group into a world never known in the modern era. Welcome to Erinn. Flames will be quenched. No pairing atm.
1. World Crashing

Note: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor Mabinogi. That includes prominent characters from both series. The only character I 'truly' own is my game character 'Eile'.

The area was blinding white as Negi Springfield, teacher to class 3-A and mage in training, quickly recovered from the initial attack that Fate Averruncus had launch on him after Konoka healed him.

"What are you doing here?" Negi demanded.

"Our meeting here was completely concindendential. I can say that you are not my target this time." Fate muttered.

Behind Negi stood his allies Kotarou Inugami, Anya Cocolova, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka, Chachamaru Karakuri, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Haruna Saotome, Kaede Nagase, the ghost Sayo Aisaka, Kazumi Asakura as they stood at the ready with their weapons to either aid Negi or fight off Fate's allies.

"What are your plans! I will stop them!" Negi announced.

"Unfortunatly for you, we are already finished our mission." Fate muttered as several stone pillars slammed into the Gateport.

Underneath everyone's feet, including the feets of the non combatants Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi, Yuna Akashi, Makie Sasaki standing quite some distance away.

"What's this?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Forced Transportation spell!" Negi yelled as he returned his gaze to Fate.

"I see the summer heat has affected you. Your reality after this is my gift to you." Fate muttered as he prepared to teleport away.

Just then, black aura surrounded the area of the force transporation spell as Fate suddenly looked alarmed.

"What's this?" Fate muttered as his teleportation spell failed.

"Negi, what's happening?" Kotaru yelled.

"I don't know. Just grab to each other and hold on!" Negi yelled as the teleportation spell laced with black aura took effect and absorbed everything within the circle.

***Shadow Realm, Erinn***  
It was tiring for the Millitian Eile. The Alrich Kingdom has ordered her to enter the Shadow Realm and stop the transmutation of the demon blade Claimh Solias. What she didn't expect was Cai to be among the group of formor as a captive.

"Cai! Hang on!" Eile yelled as she ran up behind the group. The green hair armor claded alchemist rammed into the closest Shadow Wizard as she unleashed watery hell to her enemies. Cai, seeing his chance, aided Eile adding his Water Cannon skill to hers and soon enough, the group laid defeated infront of them.

"Why are you here Eile?" Cai asked.

"Leymore asked me to help you as a friend." Eile replied.

"He still calls me his friend after all I did." Cai muttered to himself.

"Let's hurray. We have to stop Claimh Solias' Transmutation.' Eile muttered.

What happened after that would haunt Eile's mind for the next few days. The two alchemist managed to reach the transmutation site of Claimh Solias. While Eile fought off the shadow minnions, Cai prepared ice mines to influnence the transmutation for failure. The explosion blasted Cai backward as Cai smiled. The smile faded as Claimh Solias emerged from the black hole and knocked him backward.

"What the! I thought the transmutation ended in failure!" Eile exclaimed.

"True. But Claimh Solias has evolved." a voice rang out.

In front of both Eile and Claimh Solias, a humanoid robed being with white wings on it's back appeared.

"What do you mean and who are you?" Eile muttered.

"I'm saying a little explosion of ice will not be enough to hinder it's transmutation. But I am suprised. It has been a long time that you have seen the God of Formor, Chichol." Chichol muttered.

Around Eile and Claimh Solias, a thirty foot high stone wall with a roof enclosed them. Eile backed up slightly as she prepared a Water Cannon shot in her cylinder while Chichol vanished in a poof.

"Great. I got one giant fomor to deal with and no aid from Cai. What else can go wrong?" Eile muttered as claimh Solias roared.

A sudden explosion erupted behind Eile as she turnned to see what could be appearing behind her. The black energy faded as a boy with a suit appeared with a girl beside him.

"Negi!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Asuna-san." Negi exclaimed.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Eile muttered.

Negi and Asuna turnned to see Eile and Claimh Solias.

"What's this thing!" Asuna exclaimed.

"How did you get here? Wait, that can wait for now. Can you guys fight?" Eile asked quickly as Claimh Solias prepared to attack.

"We can." Negi replied.

"Names?" Eile asked.

"Asuna Kagurazaka. Adeat." Asuna replied as a giant sword emerged in place of the card she whiped out.

"Negi Springfield." Negi muttered as he got into a battle stance.

"Well then Negi, Asuna. Let's take down this demon." Eile muttered as she unleashed a Water Cannon at Claimh Solias.

It shrugged the attack off as Asuna rushed in and started attacking Solias. Each strike leaves a decent size cut in the demon as Negi rushed in to fight with Asuna.

"Fuka Hoken!" Negi yelled as he punched at Claimh Solias.

A beam of energy erupted from Negi's fist and slammed into Solias causing it to collapse.

"That's it. It's dead." Eile muttered as she walked up to Negi and Asuna.

"What was that thing?" Asuna asked turnning to Eile.

"The Demon Blade, Claimh Solias." Eile muttered.

"I thought it would be more of a sword." Negi muttered looking at the fallen demon.

Just then, black energy wraped around the demon as swords grew out of it's back.

"What the!" Asuna exclaimed backing up.

"Umm. Kai, you might wanna hurry up and break this wall. claimh Solias is back up and it's even more deadilier now." Eile muttered as she reloaded her cylinder.

A few seconds later, the roof shattered as the sky revealed itself. Eile smiled as she took out a horn.

"Get back!" Eile said as she blew into the horn.

Negi and Asuna ran to the way opposite of Claimh Solias with Eile running behind them. Just in time, metors crashed into Claimh Solias instantly killing it. The wall behind the trio collapsed to reveal Cai, another man and women. Cai was the first to spot Eile.

"Eile. You're ok!" Cai muttered.

"Yeah. I'm thankful you and Leymore broke the roof when you did." Eile muttered.

Leymore walked forward and smiled.

"I have Jenna to thank for. We managed to beat the formorian forces back just enough to make it here." Leymore said.

Jenna stepped forward.

"The real hero is you Eile. But I have a question. Who are those two behind you?" Jenna asked.

Leymore looked behind the trio and saw energy gathering to Claimh Solias.

"Look out! It's going to self detruct!" Leymore exclaimed as he prepared to use alchemy.

Eile rushed infront of everyone and planted herself there while pulling out a shield.

"I'm not going to make it!" Leymore exclaimed.

Negi placed both hand infront of him.

"Deflectio!"

Claimh Solias exploded as the shockwave bounced off of Negi's shield that encased the group. Everyone turned to Negi.

"What spell was that?" Cai asked amazed.

"It's a magic hprmhhhh...' Negi started to answer when Eile placed her hand on him.

"It's nothing. Negi, Asuna. Let's get out of here." Eile replied as she pulled out a small crystal and threw it at the ground.

The crystal shattered as it's light surrounded Eile, Negi, and Asuna. Soon enough, the trio emerged at a stone circle. Negi and Asuna looked around as Eile beckoned them to follow. They followed Eile to a tree on the outskirts of as Negi and Asuna sat down.

"Before anyone else asks you, I want to know some things myself. Where did you two come from? I entered the shadow realm myself and yet you appeared in it without me knowing. Are you two milliteans as well?" Eile questioned.

"Millitans?" Asuna asked.

"People like me, who are from another world summoned by the Goddess Morrighan to fight against the formors." Eile answered.

"Morrighan? Formors?" Negi asked.

That got Eile thinking as she paced the tree.

"Is this the first time you heard those terms?" Eile asked.

The pair nodded.

"Tell me then. Where did you two come from?" Eile said.

"We came here from the Gateport after an attack due to a force teleportation spell enfused with some black aura. My group must have gotten scattered during the forced teleportation." Negi answered.

"When you say group, how many people exactly?" Eile asked.

"Including me and Asuna-san, seventeen all together." Negi replied.

"Great. Fifteen people lost within Erinn. Not to count dungeons, tir na nog, or the shadow realm." Eile muttered.

"Can we find them all?" Asuna asked worried slightly.

"Stick with me. I travelled all of Erinn. We'll find them." Eile answered with a slight smile as night came in.

The trio got up and walked into the city and soon enough, found an inn for the night. After paying for their rooms, Eile turnned to Negi and Asuna.

"Stay here for the night. The city we are in is the Alchemist City Taillteann. We'll start searching for your friends in the morning." Eile said as she handed Negi and Asuna their keys.

"What about you?" Negi asked.

"I'm a Millitian. I don't need sleep as much as you two do." Eile said as she left the two.

Soon enough, Asuna and Negi turnned in for the night. Outside, Eile sighed as she pulled out a map. The entire world mapped out on the dirt as Eile skimmed over each town she has been to.

"Where in Erinn do you scatter fifteen people? I guess we'll start the search here." Eile muttered as her finger landed on a city east of Taillteann.

"Dunbarton, crossroad of the warriors." 


	2. Captured School Swordswomen

Morning came quickly as Negi stirred from his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his first reaction was initial panic as he saw he was sleeping in an unknown room until it dawned on him what happened.

"Oh yeah. Everyone was forced here because of Fate and that black energy." Negi muttered as he got out of bed.

A knock on the door alerted Negi as Asuna entered the room.

"Asuna-san. Good morning." Negi replied with a small smile.

"Morning. I was just wondering something." Asuna muttered.

"What do you think about Eile? Do you think we can trust her? What if she is one of Fate's allies?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know. If she was with Fate, why would she go through the trouble of helping us? If anything else, if we don't know how we got here, there is a good chance that Fate doesn't know where he is also." Negi muttered as he grabbed his staff and left the room.

Asuna followed Negi as the pair left the inn to find Eile waiting for them outside.

"Slept well?" the green haired girl asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us." Asuna muttered.

"No problem. I know our first location that we should look into." Eile muttered as she placed her napsack down on the ground and pulled out a map.

Peering over the map, Asuna Negi's eyes widen as he saw how big the world he and the rest of his class were in.

"This is big! We have to find everyone on this world?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Yes. Uldah is nothing compared to Iria." Eile muttered as she pulled out another map of Iria.

One quick look drove all words out of Negi and Asuna.

"That's even bigger then Uldah." Negi muttered.

"About three times bigger then Uldah. Not only that, most of Iria is mainly wilderness except for five areas. But we'll talk more about it when we get there. For right now, we need to get to Dunbarton just east of Tailliteann." Eile muttered as she pointed to a city on the Uldah map.

"That's quite some distance." Asuna muttered.

"True. Better start marching now. But before we set out, I need to get you two a few things as well as reborn." Eile muttered.

"Reborn?" the two non millitian asked.

"It's too long to explain it right now. It's easier to show then to explain." Eile muttered as she spread her arms out.

A burst of royal gold surrounded Eile. Negi and Asuna stared in awe as the the green haired girl that was just as tall as Eile shrank to Negi's size. The gold soon faded away as Eile emerged as a small girl.

"That's reborn?" Negi asked.

"Yes. It's important for millitians to reborn or we don't get stronger." Eile replied as she placed on a light green robe with a cat face mask and cat ears on the hood of the robe.

"That's better. Now, follow me as we get you your basic supllies." Eile muttered.

Twenty minutes later, the trio walked out of Tailiteann with a napsack on their backs.

"Do we need wear these armors?" Negi asked.

"Armor provide the best protection for you guys." Eile retorted as she pulled out a slip of paper with words on it.

Eile tossed it in front of her and a portal opened. A horse emerged from the portal as it closed behind it.

"Come here Lanvester." Eile muttered as the horse trotted to her.

"Where did the horse come from?" Asuna asked.

"Hop on. I'll tell you on the way. Besides, you two are already tired from that simple walk." Eile muttered as she looked at the panting Negi and Asuna.

"That's not a walk. That's a thirty mile march." Asuna muttered as she got Negi on the horse and climbed on afterward.

"Don't worry. Oh. I see Abb Neagh Lake." Eile muttered as she ran toward the lake with Lanvester following.

"Abb Neagh?" Negi asked.

"Yup. It's a nice place. Nothing big comes here often, so it's safe for the most part." Eile muttered as she followed the path zoning out.

"This is a nice place." Asuna said smiling.

"How far are we from Dunbarton?" Negi asked.

Eile snapped out of her daze as she pulled out her map and handed it to Negi.

"Hey Negi. I have a question. Do you have a student that has long black hair and a happy go lucky attitude?" Eile asked.

"That's Konoka." Asuna replied with a smile.

"I don't know how to say this but I just had a vision with her surrounded by light and..." Eile muttered before an owl flew down and landed on Eile's head.

In it's beak held a scroll which Eile took before the owl took off and flew away.

"What's wrong?" Negi asked as Eile opened the scroll.

After a few seconds of reading, Eile looked back towards Taillteann.

"I've been summoned by the Alrich Kingdom." Eile replied.

"Alrich Kingdom?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know myself. So we'll head there on the Wings of the Goddess." Eile muttered as she pulled out a wax feather.

She threw it into the air and the map in Negi's hands floated to the wing as Eile pointed to a city west of Taillteann.

"Tara, the Captial of the Alrich kingdom."

One blinding flash later, Eile, Negi and Asuna stood infront of a group of soliders as a man walked forward to Eile.

"Welcome to Tara, Shadow Hero Eile." the man said.

"Shadow Hero?" Eile asked.

"Yes. The hero who protected us all from Claimh Solias." The man muttered.

"Who are you?" Asuna asked.

"I am Padan. Leader of the Shadow Expeditionary Forces. I have heard great things about you Eile. I hope you can lend your prowess to our cause." Padan stated.

"What's this all about?" Eile asked as she waved the scroll in front of Padan.

"Ah yes. We have a situation. Have you ever been to Mentus in Iria?" Padan asked.

Eile shivered remembering the place.

"Mentus?" Asuna asked.

"Let's just say I don't want to go there again if I can avoid it." Eile muttered.

"Well, we have reports that some of those fomors of Mentus has appeared in the Shadow Realm as a Shadow Ghost." Padan muttered.

"That still doesn't tell me why I recieved a summons." Eile muttered.

"We have some reports that there are two captured people. One is from our force. The other can be only described as a school girl of Tir with a katana." Padan answered.

At the word Katana, Negi started thinking.

"That's Setsuna Sakurazaki. Eile we have to find her." Negi said.

"A student of yours?" Eile asked.

Asuna and Negi nodded as Eile turnned ot Padan.

"What's the mission?" Eile asked.

"Just to rescue them. Do not fight the Shadow Ghost if you can. Otherwise, take out any opposition. Due to the nature of this mission, we can only send one person into the shadow realm so we can avoid more casuality." Padan muttered as he handed Eile a black Shadow mission Scroll.

"Ok. I'll save them." Eile muttered as she walked back to Negi and Asuna.

"Like Padan said, this is a solo mission. I have to go in myself." Eile muttered.

"How can we keep in touch? You are by yourself in there." Asuna muttered.

"Here. Take this friend scroll. It allows us to talk to each other despite distance and space. Just write in it and it will write for me." Eile muttered as she handed a white scroll and quill to the pair.

"Ok. Good luck in there." Negi muttered as Eile put on her cylinder and clipped on a small waist bag.

"Wait here. I'll bring her back." Eile muttered as she walked to the alter of the Shadow Realm.

She placed the scroll on the alter. A pillar of black energy surrounded Eile as she disappeared.

"I wonder how she will save Setsuna." Asuna muttered.

"Let's ask her then." Negi muttered as he grabbed the quill and started writing.

*****Shadow Realm, Tara*****  
A pillar of light shined as Eile appeared near the entrance of Shadow Tara. The green haired girl looked around as she got her bearings.

"Looks like there's no Shadow Ghost yet. No signs of the captured either." Eile muttered as the friend scroll rose infront of her as words started appearing. Grabbing a quill, Eile started replying to the words on the scroll.

(Asuna: Eile, this is Asuna. How are you faring?)  
(Eile: I'm doing fine. I don't see any Shadow Ghost nor Setsuna or the other captive yet.)  
(Negi: If you find Setsuna, tell her my name and bring her out as soon as you can.)  
(Eile: Remember, I'm also on offical mission from the Alrich kingdom. I'll finish that first before I look for Setsuna.)  
(Asuna: Ok the. Good luck.)  
(Eile: Got it. I'll finish this quickly.)

Eile placed the quill away as she walked toward the Arc of Tara. It was then that she saw the Shadow Ghost and behind the ghost stood a group of formor surrounding a male and female.

"That must be Setsuna and the member of the Force." Eile muttered as she ran around the Ghost.

She then ran toward the group and loaded a Water Cannon. Five well placed shots cleared the two captives of the group.

"Hey. Force man. Stay with me." Eile muttered.

"I'm done for. Please, give this to Padan." the man muttered as he handed a scroll to Eile before passing.

"I will. Don't forget it." Eile muttered as she turnned to the girl.

Indeed to Padan's report, the lady kneeling infront of her was a school girl with a katana behind her.

"Are you Setsuna?" Eile asked.

The girl stirred as she heard her name.

"That's my name. How do you know about my name?" Setsuna asked.

"Your teacher, Negi, told me about you. He's waiting just outside of the Shadow realm." Eile replied.

"Shadow Realm? Outside? So I was not the only survivor. I thought everyone had died in that aura forced teleportation." Setsuna muttered as she stood up and picked up her katana.

Eile pulled out a crystal that appeared in her bag during the transfer into the Shadow Realm and handed it to Setsuna.

"Go out first. Talk to Negi. He and Asuna will fill you in. I'll be right behind you." Eile muttered as Setsuna shattered the crystal on the ground and disappeared in a flash of light.

Eile pulled out her friend scroll as she started to write.

(Eile: I found Setsuna. She should be appearing shortly.)  
(Asuna: We just saw her. Negi's running to her right now.)  
(Eile: Good. I'll be out in a second.)

Eile placed the scroll away when her vision flickered slightly. In the distance, two vague image of a lady with black wings and a white haired boy stood in front of her before the figure vanished whispering a vague word.

"Goddess Neamhain."

Grabbing an exit crystal from her bag, Eile smashed it on the ground and exited the shadow realm.  
*****Tara*****  
Outside of the shadow realm, Eile appeared as Negi, Setsuna, and Asuna ran over to her.

"Thank you Eile for saving Setsuna." Negi said formally.

"I thank you also. Eile, for saving me from the Shadow Realm." Setsuna muttered.

"No problem. Although I think we might have to do a bit of research on something." Eile muttered.

"Research what?" Asuna asked.

"I heard something vague in the Shadow realm. I think it's the words 'Goddess Neamhain'. I think I also saw a white hair boy. I'm not sure though." Eile muttered.

"Fate...Averruncus." Negi hissed.

"I'm going to assume that he's bad news." Eile muttered.

"He attacked us before we where teleported to this world." Setsuna muttered.

"In any case, we can't do much and I want to know more about this Goddess Neamhain. Let's spend the night in Tara and do some research on Neamhain." Asuna said with a small smile as Eile and the rest of the group nodded walking into the Capital of Tara. 


	3. Research

Over at the Jousting Arena, Lileas is smiling as her golden hair fluttered in the wind. The crowd gathered as another girl, Asakura in a maid outfit, handed out flyers about her honey drinks.

"Thanks Asakura. I don't know what would happen to my honey drink business if you didn't come along." Lileas said.

"Don't worry. It's just enough that I can get a great scoop about this world." Asakura replied smiling.

"It's not a scoop." Lileas quietly whispered as she turnned to see a pale ghost in the form of a girl in a school uniform.

"Lileas, Lota wants to ask you if she can have some time off." Sayo said.

"I guess she can have the day off. Tell her if she takes the day off, then she has to help Asakura with advertising in a Miad uniform." Lileas said as Sayo floated off to tell Lota.

Soon enough, the crowd died down as night decended. Lileas walked over to Asakura and Sayo with their pay.

"Here's your pay. I only have one question to ask." Lileas said.

"What is it?" Sayo asked.

"Why do you need the gold?" Lilieas asked.

"We heard rumors about the 'Shadow Hero Eile'. I want to get an inverview with her." Asakura replied.

"Oh. If that's the case, then you might want to talk to Heledd. Most people saw Eile going to Heledd for alchemy supplies in Tara. I think she also go to Eabha in Tailltean for her supplies. If you want to meet her, I'll send a message to Heledd." Lilieas said as Asakura smiled.

"Thanks Lilieas. Well, I better get over there now." Asakura said as she gathered her stuff up and left the Jousting Arena.

A few hours later, Asakura and Sayo reached the Alchemist house as the door opened. A lady came out with a long jacket as she looked at the pair.

"You must be Asakura and Sayo." Heledd said with a smile.

"Yup that's us. A reporter and her ghost." Asakura said.

"Did you see a person named Eile yet?" Sayo asked as she floated to Heledd.

"You mean that Shadow Hero Eile? Not yet. But I know she'll be here soon. I heard rumors that before and after every Shadow mission she undertakes, she always come to the alchemy shops. If she is coming, then you will see her soon." Heledd replied as Asakura smiled.

"Then you don't mind if we wait here?" Asakura asked.

"Not a problem. Please make yourself at home." Heledd replied as she opened the door for the pair.

Out at the Arc of Tara Eile, Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna decided on their next point of action.

"How do you want to research Neamhain?" Setsuna asked.

"I have a few ideas. Negi, you will talk to a pontiff member named Pencast. He might have a few information about Neamhain if you ask. Setsuna, you will talk to Hans. I saw him once drawing a rendition of his version of Neamhain when I asked him what he was doing. Asuna, you will go to the jousting arena and talk to Lileas. I think once she said that she had something that could have belonged to Neamhain. As for me, I'm going to talk to Lezarro. He was reading something that might have been related to Neamhain. I'll drop you guys off at your location." Eile muttered as she pulled out a piece of paper and threw it out infront of her.

A portal opened and Lanvester came out of the portal.

"Lanvester can only carry two people on him. So I'll take the girls. Negi, can you get to the pontiff court through another means of transport?" Eile asked.

"Yes. My broom allows me to fly." Negi answered as he got on the staff.

"Ok. The pontiff court is south of here in a bigh building that looks like a church." Eile said pointing him the direction of the pontiff court.

Negi nodded as he flew off toward the pontiff court. Eile then turnned to Lanvester as the horse bore the burden of two girls on him.

"Lanvester, go to the jousting arena first. Once Asuna gets off, head to the town square and wait with Setsuna." Eile muttered as she placed a big bag of gold in it's pouch.

Lanvester nodded as the horse galloped off toward it's destination. Eile smiled as she walked off to Lezarro. Soon enough, she reached the gates of Tara's Castle as Lezarro stood guard.

"Lezarro." Eile called out.

Lezarro turnned and nodded as he walked to Eile.

"The Shadow Hero herself. What may I owe this visit?" Lezarro asked.

"I was wondering if you know anything about the Goddess Neamhain." Eile replied.

"Ah the Goddess Neamhain. Her poem resides with us even now." Lezarro stated.

"Can I have the poem?" Eile asked.

"No. I will not give out the poem. Unless you do something for me." Lezarro replied.

"Which is?" the green haired alchemist asked.

"I want you to obtain a book from shadow tara. It's a rare book. Get it for me, then you can have the poem." Lezarro replied as he handed Eile a black scroll.

"Great. Another shadow mission." Eile muttered as she ran for the alchemist house.

Inside said alchemist house, Sayo looked in awe as she examined the crystals of alchemy.

"These are what alchemist uses?" Sayo asked.

"Yes. Those are the basic alchemist crystals. More advance crystals are created by the alchemist themselves." Heledd replied as the door opened.

Heledd turnned to greet the customer.

"Welcome to my alchemy... Hi Eile. I was wondering when you would come here." Heledd smiled as she walked over to alchemy crystals.

"Hi Heledd." Eile replied as she looked around and saw Asakura.

"So you're the Shadow Hero Eile." Asakura muttered smiling as she got up and pulled out a note pad.

"Yes. Who are you?" Eile asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Asakura Kazumi. This is Aisaka Sayo." Asakura said pointing to Sayo.

Eile followed the finger and saw the ghost. Sayo smiled and waved as Eile's expression darkened.

"Asakura, step away." Eile muttered as she placed five water crystals into her cylinder.

"Eh?" Sayo said as she saw Eile's reaction.

"Eile, don't even think about it." Heledd stated.

"DIE PEACA GHOST!" Eile yelled as she fired her water cannon at Sayo.

The ghost's reaction is to quickly float out of the shop as the Water Cannon smashed into a bookshelf, knocking all the books off. What happened afterward was remembered to several resident of Tara as a game of tag as Eile rushed to hit Sayo. Asakura and Heledd rushed after Eile and Sayo trying to calm her down. After twenty minutes and three panting girls, Asakura and Heledd managed to calm Eile down enough to stop shooting Water Cannon at Sayo.

"Ok let me get this straight. Sayo's a good ghost and I wasted water crystals over her." Eile muttered.

Asakura and Heledd nodded as Eile's Friend scroll floated up and words appeared. Eile grabbed the quill from the scroll and started writing.

(Setsuna: Eile, I obtained the item from Hans.)  
(Negi: I got another item from Pencast.)  
(Asuna: I have to go into the Shadow realm. So should we meet where what's his name is at?)  
(Eile: That would be Padan. Tell Lanvester who you want to meet. He'll take you there.)

Eile placed the scroll away as Asakura smiled.

"Who was that?" Asakura asked.

"A friend of mine. Heledd, you have any water crystals left?" Eile asked.

"Yes. Here they are." Heledd said handing Eile the crystals.

Eile took the crystals and handed Heledd her payment as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Sayo asked.

"To Stonehedge. I have to go into a shadow mission now." Eile replied.

"Can we come?" Asakura asked.

"No. Unless you can fight you are not coming with me. You can come with me to stonehedge, but not into the mission." Eile muttered as Sayo and Asakura followed Eile to stonehedge.

"So this is stonehedge." Sayo stated looking at the alter of the shadow mission.

"Eile." A voice called out.

Everyone turnned to see Asuna and Setsuna galloping over to them on Lanvester. One quick peek in the sky gave way to a smile as Negi landed infront of Eile.

"Sensei!" Asakura exclaimed as she ran over to Negi.

"Asakura-san. Sayo-san. Eile, where did you meet them?" Negi asked.

"At the Alchemist house. In any case, I'll leave the explaining to you. Asuna, come with me." Eile answered as Asuna walked over to Eile.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked.

"Nothing. I just need to teach you how to get into the shadow realm." Eile replied as Setsuna and Negi walked over to Eile.

"Here. We got them from Pencast and Hans." Setsuna stated as she handed Eile a portrait and some scripture to Eile.

Eile nodded as she informed Asuna on how to enter and leave the Shadow realm and soon enough, Asuna entered the Shadow realm followed by Eile. Negi smiled as Sayo floated next to Negi.

"How did we get here?" Sayo asked.

"I don't know. All I know is Eile is the only way we can find everyone else." Negi replied as Setsuna sat beside her.

"That still leaves the question of how do we get back to our world." Setsuna pointed out.

"I don't know yet. But the first thing we need to do is to find everyone else. We still have to find the rest of the class and Eile has to help the Kingdom out and as far as we know, Eile is our only way back to our world." Negi muttered as Asuna appeared infront of them holding something that looks like honey.

"That mission was easy." Asuna said with a smile as Negi walked to her.

"You just had to get some honey?" Sayo asked looking at the jars of honey in Asuna's hands.

"Yup. Time to turn it in." Asuna said smiling as she walked off to the Jousting arena.

Soon as Asuna left, Eile came back from the Shadow realm. Unlike Asuna, Eile looked like she went through hell and back.

"Negi, remind me to choke the life out of Lezarro." Eile panted as she held a book.

"What happened Eile-san?" Negi exclaimed as he, Setsuna, Sayo, and Saskura ran over to her.

"Nothing but zombies." Eile replied as she limped off to Lezarro.

By unspoken consent, Negi and his group walked beside Eile and soon enough reached Lezarro, who handed Eile the scripture. With that out of their way, the group rushed over to the jousting arena where they caught Asuna just leaving the arena.

"So, Neamhain's secret is within these items eh." Asakura muttered looking at the four items in Eile's arms.

"We can't figure anything out like this. But I think we might have better luck if we transmute it." Eile muttered.

"Where do we transmute the stuff?" Setsuna asked.

"Taillteann. After that, we will see what happens afterwards." Eile muttered as she walked back the way they came towards a glowing stone.

"Where are we going?" Asakura asked as she and everyone else followed.

"To a Moongate." Eile replied as the group reached the moongate.

A portal opened as Eile walked through it and vanished into parts unknown.

"You think this is safe?" Asuna asked looking at the portal.

"we'll see." Sayo replied as she floated into the portal.

Asakura and Asuna followed with Negi and Setsuna following behind. Soon enough, the sight of Eile waiting for them greeted their sight as she smiled.

"You should get some sleep. Today was not easy and you look like you guys could use it." Eile said as she saw them panting slightly.

"I can keep going." Negi gasped trying to get some air.

"That is your first time using the moon gate after all. While it has no effect on millitans, prolonged use of the Moon gate can cause harm to you unique to each person." Eile stated as she pulled out some gold and hand it to Negi.

"In any case, get some bed rest. I have to transmute these four items together and it'll take a decent amount of time." Eile stated as she walked toward Taillteann.

Heeding Eile's advice, everyone walked to the inn that Negi and Asuna stayed at. Soon enough, most of the party went to sleep except for a certain katana user. She left the inn and soon enough found Eile at a Dry Oven stove in front of an house. Most of the item that they collected has been disolved as a cube slowly formed below the Dry oven. Eile was focused on a book while changing the items into a cube when Setsuna walked up to her.

"You should be asleep." Eile stated as she took another look into her book.

"I'm just worries about ojou-sama." Setsuna said.

"Ojou-sama?" Eile asked while the cube finished transmuting and pulled out the cube.

"Konoka." Setsuna replied.

"Are you in debt to her somehow?" Eile asked looking at the girl.

"In some ways." Setsuna answered with a slight blush.

Eile didn't noticed as her eyes dazed out. Setsuna noticed as Eile started to sweat and her breathing became ragged. Soon enough, Eile snapped out of her daze as she tried to wipe the sweat away.

"Are you already?" Setsuna asked.

"It's nothing major. We need to go somewhere tomorrow. So let's get some sleep." Eile stated as she walked toward the the inn.

Setsuna followed slightly as a thought plagued her mind.

"What did you see?" 


	4. The Controlled Lady of the Light

The morning came all too quickly for Negi as he woke up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Negi changed into his clothing and soon enough left his room. Once outside of his inn given room, he saw Eile in a new outfit then her armor she wore. She wore a long jacket, shirt and decently comfortable pants. All of which is brown.

"Where did your armor go?" Negi asked the green haired girl.

"Oh. I still have it on me. I just don't feel like wearing it. Beside, we have to head somewhere else now." Eile answered.

"Where?" Asuna asked coming out of her room.

"Iria. To be more specific, we are heading to Cor." Eile answered.

"Cor?" Sayo asked floating through the walls.

"Yeah. It's the middle of Iria." Eile stated.

"How to we get there?" Setsuna asked as she and Asakura came out of their rooms.

"I have a wing of the goddess to that location." Eile said.

"Wing of the Goddess?" Negi asked.

"Remember the feather I used to get to Tara?" Eile said.

Negi nodded as Eile pulled out the feather. The feather floated as Eile's map floated from her pack and opened up. She then pointed to a point on the map as everyone vanished in a flash of light.

Another flash of light erupted as Eile, Negi and the girls emerged at Cor. The sudden increase of climate caught everyone but Eile off guard as they started to fan themselves.

"Is Cor always this humid?" Negi asked.

"Yeah. The people in this village wear less clothing to cope with the heat. So don't freak out if you see someone near naked." Eile pointed out as she walked into the village while pulling out something small from her pack.

The first person Asuna saw forced her to cover Negi's eyes as the rest of the girls minus Eile blushed heavily at the barely cladded inhabitant of Cor. They lost sight of Eile, but quickly found her talking to a man as she walked away from him and marched to an old man. The group ran to Eile.

"Why didn't you tell us the while village is near naked?" Asuna exclaimed.

"I did tell you Asuna." Eile replied as she fingered a crystal in her hand.

"What's that?" Sayo asked looking at the new crystal in Eile's hand.

"I'm not sure. I never made this crystal before." Eile answered as she loaded it into her cylinder.

A few seconds later, Eile aimed the cylinder into the sky and smoke appeared. The smoke rose until it formmed a cloud above their heads.

"Interesting. What is the skill?" Negi asked.

"Rain Casting. But that's beside the point. We need to get to longa." Eile replied as she recieved an arrow from the man.

One flash of light later found the group in a desert infront of a ruins. The group entered the ruins and found an alter waiting for them.

"Hmm. This could be a problem. This is a dungeon after all. We have one ghost and one non combatant with us as well." Eile muttered looking at Sayo and Asakura.

"We can take care of ourselves." Asakura stated.

"How about if Setsuna-san, Asuna-san, and I defend Asakura?" Negi asked.

"That should work then. Keep close to either one of us Asakura." Eile said as Asakura slid next to Negi and Asuna.

Eile placed the arrow on the alter. Soon after the arrow touched the alter, a pillar of light surrounded the group and warped them inside the dungeon. The group marveled in awe as each person displayed their speciality in their fighting into the ruins. Negi displayed his power as a mage knight as he annilated each of his enemies with strong punches and high damaging spells that the incantation often eludes Eile. Setsuna and Asuna displayed their skills with the sword. Asuna's unnatural strength allowed her to cleave right through her enemies with ease while Setsuna's attack focused more on the finer techniques of swordplay as Setsuna sliced through each enemies with finese worthy of poetry. Eile's mastery of alchemy went on full display as she unleashed headshot after headshot with her water cannon, crowd control with her mastery of flame burst and her puppetry mastery through her golem summoning abilities. Soon enough, the group reached a very large door which opened. The group entered the ruins as everyone looked around the area.

"This room is larger then the other room we were in." Asakura stated.

"Of course. This room is the last room before the exit." Eile pointed out as a loud roar was heard behind them.

Everyone turnned to see Konoka standing there glowing brightly.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed as she ran to her.

Konoka suprised everyone by blasting Setsuna with a Water Cannon. Skidding backward, Setsuna got back up on her feet as Eile rushed to the front of her.

"Ojou-sama, why?" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Something's wrong." Negi exclaimed eyeing the light surrounding her.

"Hmph. So it seems like you are set on stopping my plans." An ominious voice rang out.

"That voice! Show yourself Chichol!" Eile exclaimed.

The god of the Fomors appeared behind Konoka in a poof of black.

"Who's he?" Asuna asked.

"Chichol, God of the Fomors. What did you do to Konoka?" Eile exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything. This foolish person decided to come in contact with Caliburn." Chichol muttered.

"Caliburn?" Negi asked.

"That is something that you don't have to concern yourself with. Pitiful human of the otherworld." Chichol muttered.

"Otherworld!" Asakura exclaimed.

"I said too much. Now night will decend earily for you." Chichol muttered.

Sayo saw the black energy forming below them.

"RUN!" Sayo exclaimed.

It was too late as everyone but Sayo was blasted by the black energy Chichol summoned.

"If you have to curse someone, curse Morrighan for the night decending upon you." Chichol muttered as he poofed away.

By then, most of the group already was out cold. Negi, Setsuna, and Eile were the only one that were struggling to keep from passing out.

"Why Ojou-sama." Setsuna whispered before she passed out.

"Konoka-san." Negi muttered as he passed out as well.

Eile felt herself passing out as well as Konoka disappeared in a flash of light.

"CHICHOL!" Eile screamed as she passed out.

"Ah. What should I do?" Sayo exclaimed as she looked around.

The door opened infront of her as a Cor native rushed in with a Erimme following him.

"ANIKI!" the Erimme yelled as it saw the party.

"Hold on there." the Cor native stated as he pulled out some potions and used it on the group.

The potions took effect quickly as the group stirred.

"Oh. What hit us?" Asuna asked as she got up.

"Aniki." the Erimme said as it ran up to Negi.

"Kamo-kun." Negi exclaimed smiling.

"Kamo?" Eile muttered as she saw the Erimme.

A sparkle shined in his eyes that placed Eile on edge.

"Aniki. I didn't know you already got someone from this world." Kamo said.

"What?" Eile exclaimed as Negi blushed.

"I'm just glad you are ok Kamo." Negi said.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can get over that." Asakura said as she walked over to the group.

"But what was the light that surrounded Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"I think we need to ask someone back in Tara." Eile muttered as she pulled out a feather and her map.

She pointed the feather at Tara and one flash of light later, everyone stood infront of the Arc of Tara.

"In any case. Let's get some rest before anything happenes." Negi muttered before a member of the Shadow Expiditionary Force ran up to Eile.

"Shadow Hero Eile. Andras request aid in defending the Heart of Courcle from the Formorian Army." the member said handing her a black scroll.

"What? Ok. I'll be there quickly." Eile stated as she ran over to the alter.

"Eile, what's wrong? What's the Heart of Courcle?" Negi asked.

"Something I have to protect." Eile muttered as she pulled out the scroll.

"Let us come and help defend it." Kamo said as Negi, Setsuna, and Asuna nodded.

"This is not a battle like the ones in Longa. This is a battlefield. I can't help you if you need help. Are you ok with that?" Eile asked.

They nodded as Asakura and Sayo smiled.

"We'll wait out here." Asakura said as Sayo floated beside her.

"We would just hold you back. Just be careful." Sayo said.

Eile nodded as everyone got on the stonehedge. As she placed the scroll on the alter, Setsuna and Asuna pulled out a card and cried out, "Adeat." Setsuna's card poofed into what seems like many daggers while Asuna's card poofed into a two handed sword that Eile never gave to her.

*******Shadow Realm, Tara, Town Square***********

Things were going badly for the Shadow Expeditionary Force. Andras grunted as she eyed the Heart of Courcle behind her. Granat, and Karpfan panted slightly as they fought along with the rest of the Force against an uncountable amount of Formorian.

"When will this horde end?" Andras exclaimed as she knocked a Bone lancer. Two archers aimed at her as she saw them.

'So this is the end.'

Something rushed pasted her as she heard something slam into the archers. Two blast later, the archers laid dead. Andras then saw Eile there.

"Eile!" Andras exclaimed.

"You're late." Karpfan stated as she cut through several Formorian at once.

"You got our call?" Granat asked.

"Yup. I also brought reinforcements." Eile said.

"Tas tel Ma Scir Magister. Evocatio Spiritualis de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis Contra Pugnent!" Negi cried out.

Portals opened as seventeen battle cladded Valkyries exited the portals and dove into the fray, sliceing through the Formorian army.

A large group of enemies was sliced through as Asuna ran through the Formorian army, slicing through each and every enemy she ran into with ease. Further behind Asuna, Setsuna unleashed her daggers at the enemies closer to the Shadow Expeditionary force member while crying out, "Hiken Ougi:Kyokudai Raimeiken!"

A large amount of the Fomorian Army was killed through Setsuna's attack. Andras, Karpfan, and Granat smile as Eile loaded up a Water Cannon.

"Eile, the Shadow Hero, fights with us along with her allies. Fight to defend the Heart of Courcle!" Andras yelled as the four of them rushed into the fight.

The fight passed by Eile's eyes as flashes of enemies killed, allies wounded, and Negi with his group regrouping with them. Despite that aid that the Force recieved, the Formorain Army pushed them back until Eile's back hit the Heart of Courcle.

"Great. We can't back up anymore. The Heart of Courcle will be exposed to the battle." Eile announced.

"I'm tired." Asuna said as she fell to the floor tired beside the Heart.

"I can't keep this up." Setsuna muttered as she fell to one knee.

"We can't lose here." Negi muttered as he send another powerful punch to a Bone Lancer.

"We can't hold on much longer Andras." Eile said to Andras as she fumbled with the few water crystals she had left.

"We have to protect the Heart." Andras exclaimed.

On the rooftop of a nearby building, two figure, one male and female, stood overlooking the battle.

"Looks like the Force is about to lose." The girl said as she fingered her staff.

"Negi did pretty well. How about we give him a hand." the boy asked.

The girl nodded as she raised her staff. On the ground, a thick fog rolled in as everyone backed up slightly.

"Of all things to come in, a fog is what we don't want." Granat muttered.

Soon after Granat said that, lound barking noise heard as screams of the Formorian army came.

Eile and Negi looked around and saw two figures infront of them. The right figure raised something into the air and the fog condensed into large chunks of ice as it slammed into the remaining Formorian army. The left figure rushed into the remaining live enemies and easily dispatched them. Negi smiled as he saw a familiar black figure.

"Kotaru-kun!" Negi exclaimed as he ran over to him.

"Negi. I thought you could handle this group." Kotaru muttered.

"We did handle it for a bit. But they kept coming." Negi replied.

"Of course they would. You are up against an army. There's no way one person could take down an army." The lady with Kotaru said.

"Who are you?" Eile asked as she walked up beside Negi.

"Oh. I'm Zefie. Many people know me as the Mana Witch. I heard alot about you Shadow Hero. But nothing said you were cute like a kitty." Zefie said with a smile as she quickly grabbed Eile and embraced her.

Asuna and Setsuna ran over to Negi as Eile pried herself from Zefie. She looked over to the Heart of Courcle and saw an Elf near it. Behind the elf, a golem rose up and rushed in to attack the elf. Eile rushed toward the Golem.

"Watch out!" 


	5. Lady Saved by the light

Things happened very fast for Negi. He heard Eile yelling, "Watch out!" as she knocked back the golem that decided to go for a sneak attack. As soon as Eile knocked the golem dead, she was instantly sent skidding backward as the robed elf turnned into a lady with wings.

"Irinid." The giants and the elves portion of the army muttered.

"Neamhain." Eile muttered.

Negi eyed Zefie as she walked up to Eile. Kotaru, Setsuna, and Asuna walked up behind him as he saw Neamhain vanish into the light along with the Heart of Courcle. Everyone sighed.

"All that work for it to be taken." Eile sighed.

"Now Caliburn and Courcle's Heart belong to the Formorian." A voice rang out.

Everyone turnned to the source of the voice as they say Cichol standing infront of them with another army of Fomorains.

"Oh come on." Asuna exclaimed as everyone readies themselves for battle.

"What do you mean?" Zefie asked holding her staff at the ready.

"Courcle's Heart belongs to those who fight for the light and we fight for the light." Setsuna stated.

"Why do you assume that the Goddess is always with you? The reason Irinid forsaken the Elves and Giants is due to the arrogance of the races." Cichol muttered as he started chanting.

"Not good. Brace yourself!" Eile yelled.

"Deflectio!" Negi yelled as a large invisible shield surrounded the Shadow Expeditionary Force.

Just before Cichol unleashed the spell, an Incubus stood out infront of them.

"Why it isn't the Shadow Walker, Elatha. If you have come earlier, you would have an interesting reunion." Chichol taunted.

"I could care less about your so called reunion. Their deaths will not do anything to Tir na nog's doom." Elatha muttered.

"Everyone is born to die. I just want these pitiful mortals to die by the methods they deserve." Cichol muttered as he launched the spell he chanted. The spell landed on Elatha and exploded.

It was then that Cichol saw that Elatha survived and was glowing white.

"How intruging. Elatha, I would like to make a Noir Arat pact with you. In return, these pitiful mortal" Cichol muttered.

Negi edged over to Eile and whispered, "What's Noir Arat?"

Eile replied quietly, "World of Darkness in Formorian. It's a pact to create darkness for us and their light. My question is why is Elatha is here." Eile muttered.

"Look, they are vanishing." Zefie said as Elatha, Cichol, and his army disappeared.

The Expeditionary Force sighed as everyone pulled out a crystal and left the Shadow Realm. Outside on the alter, Asakura and Sayo saw Negi, Eile and the rest of the group as they appeared in front of the alter.

"How did things go?" Sayo asked.

"Very bad. I have to go back in there." Eile muttered.

"Why?" Negi asked.

"The soul stream is how the milliteans survive here on Erinn. If it's destroyed, cichol's plan would go unhindered.

"Yeah. Not to mention that Konoka is still under Cichol's control." Asuna said.

Setsuna walked up to Eile and kneeled infront of her.

"Eile, let me come with you." Setsuna declared.

"No. This matter is mine and mine alone." Elie replied.

"It's not yours alone. You also forget that I'm a millitan." Zefie stated.

"That is true, but you do not need to come into the shadow realm with me. You do not know the full extent of this battle." Eile said.

"What about Konoka? We can't let her die." Asakura said.

"You are also almost out of supplies." Kotaru pointed out.

"If worst comes to worst, I'll unleashs my strength on them." Eile said.

Setsuna rushed infront of the alter and pulled out her katana.

"I won't let you through. Not without taking me with you to find Konoka." Setsuna stated.

Eile pulled out her cylinder that is loaded with a water cannon and aimed it at her.

"Let me ask you this. She attacked us back in Longa. Cichol is most likly going to go after Neamhian with Konoka. Can you attack and kill Konoka if the circumstance demands it? If this world comes to destruction, will you choose the destruction of this world or your Ojou-sama?" Eile asked as her expression gone cold.

Setsuna stiffen as she heard Eile's question. After a few seconds, Setsuna's eyes harden with her choice. Eile saw this and kicked the grass.

"This world's destruction is on your head." Eile muttered as she unloaded the water crystal.

"So that means..." Negi asked trying to break the tension.

"She will come. But if it becomes obvious that she can't stop Konoka, I will kill her." Eile said as Zefie walked up to her.

"At the very least, take this sword. You are almost out of alchemy crystals. This sword is created by an alchemist named Cai and he told me to give it to the Shadow Hero." Zefie said as she pulled out a sword.

Eile took the sword. It was an wierd sword, even by her standard. The hilt had a slot as the sword was as long as a Long sword.

"Cai said that the slot is for you to place a cylinder in. The slot then fits the cylinder into the hilt. From there, you can use the sword like a cylinder for alchemy by pointing the hilt toward your enemy." Zefie muttered as she handed Eile the sword.

Eile smiled as she placed in a water into her cylinder before loading the cylinder into the sword. The sword glowed blue as she swung the sword around. One quick water cannon into a tree gave Eile her alchemy attack path.

"Don't die in there." Sayo said.

Eile nodded.

"Let's go, Eile." Setsuna muttered as the pair ran to the alter and one golden light later, the pair vanished into the Shadow Realm.

******Shadow Realm, Corrib Valley.******

The pair flashed into the Shadow Realm as they saw Cai and Leymore standing on a platform. Infront of them, Neamhain and the Heart of Courcle shined while Cichol poofed in. Beside him, Elatha and Konoka poofed in.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed as she and Eile ran up to the alter.

"What's going on?" Eile asked.

"Elatha. Cichol, what are you planning." Neamhain muttered.

"The Fomors do desire a purification. But what we desiire is blood purification." Cichol muttered.

"Blood purification! You are justifing mass murder for your dreams!" Eile yelled.

"That is the dream that all Fomors yearns." Cichol replied.

"Elatha, you have the power of light. Use it to break free." Neamhain said.

"No. I was forced into the light. I only belong into the dark." Elatha muttered before he walked over to Eile.

"Knowing you, I'm certain that you are able to stop the destruction of the soul stream." Elatha muttered as he handed Eile an orgel and several black version of the life drain crystals Eile is used to seeing.

Elatha walked back to Konoka, whom transformed to Elatha. Elatha noded as Konoka absorbed Elatha. A few seconds after Konoka absorbed Elatha, the girl exploded in a pillar of light as the humans saw Konoka with transparent white wings.

"What's that?" Setsuna asked.

"I have no idea. Cai, Leymore?" Eile asked.

"I don't know. But if things continue, the Soulstream will be destroyed." Leymore muttered.

A flutter of wings surrounded them as Morrighan appeared on the opposite side of Cichol and Neamhian.

"Goddess Morrighan!" Eile exclaimed.

"Who?" Setsuna asked.

"The Goddess of Warriors and Vengance. But why is she here?" Leymore answered.

"I don't know. You might have a better idea Eile." Cai muttered looking at the green haired alchemist.

"Eile, please go and protect the Soul Stream." Morrighan muttered.

Eile nodded.

"Setsuna, let's go." Eile muttered.

Setsuna followed Eile as the pair poofed in a pair of black smoke. The next sight Setsuna saw was awe inspiring. The entire area was white and the ground looks transparent and solid at the same time. Eile walked forward as Konoka turnned and saw the pair. One roar later and Eile was staring into a copy of herself.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed as Eile pulled out her Cylinder Sword.

"If you want to save her, start playing this." Eile muttered as she handed Setsuna the Orgel.

"Why?" Setsuna asked.

"Because it's after me woah!" Eile yelled as she dodged a water cannon aimmed at her.

Setsuna ran off to the side while Eile returned fire with a Water cannon of her own. Setsuna watch as each Water Cannon blast that landed on the light controlled Konoka posed as Eile, the real Eile slowwed down slightly until she is forced to use the sword as a cane to keep her upright.

"Why am I getting weaker? I'm blasting Konoka with all water cannon." Eile muttered as she dodged another water cannon.

"It your attacks. Somehow, the damage is being reflected to you." Setsuna answered as she sliced the water cannons sent her way while play the Orgel.

"Is the Orgel working?" Eile yelled.

"It's not working." Setsuna exclaimed.

Konoka stopped and gestured at Eile as light started to glow. As soon as the light started to glow, the same light faded as Konoka grasped her head in pain.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed as she ran over to her.

Eile had other ideas as she loaded the black life drain crystal into the Cylinder Sword and unleashed it on Konoka. As life drained into Eile, two figures simmered as Konoka split from the figure and landed beside Setsuna. Konoka stirred as Setsuna smiled.

"Sec-chan?" Konoka questioned quietly.

"Ojou-sama." Setsuna said smiling.

A loud explosion jarred Setsuna's gaze as she saw Eile surrounded by the same light that surrounded Konoka.

"Oh no." Setsuna muttered as she pulled out her sword.

Eile placed a hand in the air and a spear of light formed. She tossed the spear and it slammed into the doppleganger, knocking it back a few feet.

"Wow. I feel power flowing through me." Eile muttered.

"You're not controlled?" Setsuna asked.

"Of course not. Omph!" Eile muttered as the doppleganger landed a Water Cannon of Eile.

"Hiken: Zanganken!" setsuna yelled as she slashed at the doppleganger.

The attack connected as the doppleganger was sent backward by the attack. The doppleganger skidded to a stop as it grasp it's head and squirmed in pain. Eile took this as her opening and created another Spear of Light. She luanched the projectile and one explosion of light later, Eile's doppleganger disappeared in the blast of light leaving behind a small glowing stone that she grabbed. Eile ran over to Setsuna and Konoka and kneeled down beside them.

"Are you Konoka?" Eile asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Konoka asked.

"I'm Eile. I saved you from the light that was controlling you." the green haired girl answered.

"What do you have there?" Setsuna asked looking at the stone in Eile's hand.

"I dunno. I feel mana in it. But it doesn't feel like the mana of this world." Eile muttered.

"That's because that stone is created from the mana of the Magic World." A male voice muttered.

Eile and Setsuna turnned to the source of the voice.

Setsuna's eyes widen as she pointed her katana at the boy that stood there.

"Fate!" Setsuna spat.

"Fate? Is he a friend?" Eile asked as she grabbed her cylinder sword and got into a semi ready state.

"A friend? On the contrary..." Fate muttered before vanishing and slamming a fist into Eile's stoumach, knocking the air our of her.

"I'm Negi Springfield's enemy." Fate answered before taking the stone away from Eile.

Eile kneeled trying to regain her breath as Fate stepped back a few feet before looking at the stone.

"This stone is what I need. The Stone of the Traveller." Fate muttered.

"Stone of the Traveller?" Setsuna muttered.

"Yes. It will let me return to the Magic World." Fate answered.

"Not if I take it first!" Eile yelled as she created a spear of light and threw it at Fate.

Fate vanished as the spear slammed at his spot.

"Great. That stone would have been the only way back to your world." Eile muttered as she stood back up.

"We'll figure something out. For now, let's get out of here." Setsuna muttered as she picked up Konoka bridal style.

Eile pulled out two crystals and slammed it on the ground, encasing both of them in the light for their exit.

*******Tara******

Negi, Zefie, Asakura, Asuna, Sayo, and Kotaro waited nervously as wondered what happened inside the Shadow Realm.

"Are you sure they will be ok?" Negi asked.

"Setsuna is a capable fighter. Eile's not bad either. I'm sure they will be alright." Sayo said.

"But they are up against Konoka. setsuna would have a hard time just pointing her blade at her." Asakura said.

"Let's hope they come back in one piece." Zefie said looking at the alter.

"Look!" Asuna exclaimed pointing at the alter.

Three pillars of light erupted as Eile, Setsuna, and Konoka in Setsuna's arms walked out of the pillar.

"Konoka!" Negi exclaimed as everyone ran to the trio.

"She's ok. Just need a few days of bed rest." Eile muttered.

"Negi. Fate was in the Soul Stream." Setsuna said.

Everyone but Eile, Setsuna, and Zefie looked at Setsuna.

"What was he doing in there?" Negi asked.

"I don't know. He took a stone called 'The Stone of the Traveller'. He also said that it can take him back to the Magic World." Eile muttered.

"You mean that was our only way home?" Asuna questioned.

"Yes. It was." Setsuna muttered.

Everyone but Eile and Zefie looked disheartened until Zefie grabbed Negi's hand.

"Release some mana." Zefie commanded.

"Why?" Negi asked.

"Just do it." Zefie retorted.

Negi released some of his mana. While the mana was being released, Eile felt the same sensation of Negi's mana as of the Stone.

"I see now." Eile muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kotaru asked.

"I might be able to create your way home." Eile muttered.

"How?" Kotaru wondered.

"I'll show you tomorrow. For now, let's just rest up." Eile said as everyone marched toward the Arc of Tara. 


End file.
